Ghost from the Shell
by BatPhace
Summary: I'm BAAACK! Kyra's ghost comes back to Riddick for closure but she ends up needing his help when someone else follows her back. M for future chapters. R&R!


Hello my pretties! It's been a LOOOOONG time I know. Took a break for a while to fix some stuff in my RL. Decided I needed to get back into this. As with all my other stories I'm not sure how far this will go. I have an attention span like this big so if I fall off the wagon be patient. This is M because eventually there will be smut HEHE, as there is in most of my stories. No likey no readie! As usual, R&R!! I'm a review whore so the more you review the more I write.

(Typical disclaimer applies)

ON WITH THE SHOW!

(-)

"I was always with you. I was. I..."

Kyra's words swam through Riddick's defeated mind like so many sharks eating away it his reason as he sank back into the Lord Marshal's throne. _His_ throne. He was barely aware of the legion now bowed at his feet, expecting some miracle from him, some words to indicate his intentions as their new leader.

He couldn't have cared less about any of it.

He focused on the dead shell of woman now laying at his feet. As he stared at her he felt an overwhelming exhaustion taking hold of him. It permeated every fiber of his being and made him so heavy he wasn't sure he could stand under it. He felt distanced from everything around him, even himself. Some force that wasn't his own power lifted him and made his feet move one in front of the other, propelling him toward the hall to his left.

"Vaako!" Riddick roared, the sound echoing through the stone silent hall. The Necromonger commander rose to his feet and fell into step beside and respectfully behind his new leader.

"Yes, my Lord?" Vaako asked with some apprehension. The two men walked through an arched gateway into an endless hall, all decorated with the same macabre decorum as the rest of the Necropolis.

"The Lord Marshal's chambers." Again, it was Riddick's voice that spoke, but he felt detached from it. It was some other being compelling him, it seemed. Someone else's will.

"Follow this hall to the end. The most ornate door is the Lord Marshal's primary chamber. The other doors to the right and left are private war rooms and meeting rooms. But my Lord, what is your will? The Legion Vast is yours to command. And what would you have us do with the girl's body?"

Riddick turned on the other man faster than Vaako's brain could register it.

"Pick your shit up off this planet and leave it be," Riddick ground out through clenched teeth, "After that I don't give a fuck what you people do. I want to be left alone!"

Riddick swiftly turned again and put one foot in front of the other, leaving Vaako in a stupor behind him. The plated vest he wore seemed to crush him, squeezing the life and breath from him. He tore at it, tore it off over his head, leaving it lying behind him in the floor of the hall. He reached the end of the hall and there was the gilded door, just as Vaako had said. Riddick pushed the door open to reveal a large, ornately decorated sitting room. The whole primary chamber was a palace all unto itself, smothered in the gold and treasures of dead planets, but it was all a blur as Riddick pulled himself into the adjoining room and found what he searched for; the bed. He fell into it, barely conscious as his head hit the pillow.

_Take me somewhere else_, he thought, _somewhere far away. Outside myself. Back to slam where things are familiar. Back to the darkness and everything I know. _

Suddenly, he was aware of another presence in the room. He shot up expecting Vaako or some other Necro looking to keep what they killed. However, straight across from him perched on a small writing desk sat Kyra, legs tucked up with her arms around her knees. She sat with grace in the same black dress from the great hall, broad smile smearing her lips and eyes sparkling like he hadn't seen since she was thirteen. Riddick thought for sure he was hallucinating. After all, Kyra was dead. But then she spoke.

"Hello, beautiful eyes."


End file.
